nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Royal family of Lovia
symbolizing the Lovian monarchy]] The royal family of Lovia has ruled The Kingdom of Lovia since 1875, except during a short-lived republican period from August 2008 until November 2009. This article includes lists of all kings and queens and their pictures. The current ruling monarch is HRH King Sebastian I of Lovia, married to Queen Louise of Lovia. List of Kings and Queens of Lovia Timeline ImageSize = width:720 height:800 # As the years go by, adding height should be no problem. PlotArea = left:360 right:20 bottom:65 top:10 Legend = columns:3 left:194 top:55 columnwidth:180 AlignBars = early Define $left = align:left shift:(-237,-5) Define $right = align:left shift:(48,-5) DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1876 till:2018 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical Colors= id:canvas value:gray(0.5) id:AR1 value:DarkBlue legend:Arthur_I id:AR2 value:Blue legend:Arthur_II id:LY1 value:DarkBlue legend:Lucy_I id:LS1 value:Blue legend:Lucas_I id:ANA value:Red legend:Anarchic_period id:AR3 value:DarkBlue legend:Arthur_III id:DI1 value:Blue legend:Dimitri_I id:REP value:Red legend:Republican_period id:SE1 value:DarkBlue legend:Sebastian_I PlotData= mark:(line,white) fontsize:S shift:(25,-5) width:40 from:1876 till:1887 color:AR1 $right text:"1876-1887_King_Arthur_I" from:1887 till:1938 color:AR2 $right text:"1887-1938_King_Arthur_II" from:1938 till:1953 color:LY1 $right text:"1938-1953_Queen_Lucy_I" from:1953 till:1956 color:LS1 $right text:"1953-1956_King_Lucas_I" from:1956 till:1957 color:REP $left text:"Anarchic period from:1957 till:2007 color:AR3 $right text:"1957-2007_King_Arthur_III" from:2007 till:2008 color:DI1 $right text:"2007-2008_King_Dimitri_I" from:2008 till:2009 color:REP $left text:"Republican period" from:2009 till:2013 color:DI1 $right text:"2009-2013_King_Dimitri_I" from:2013 till:2018 color:SE1 $right text:"Since_2013_Sebastian I" Family tree of the royal family * King Arthur I (1849-1887) x Queen Anne (1854-1886) ** King Arthur II (1875-1938) x Queen Amelia (1874-1949) *** Queen Lucy I (1894-1953) x King Joseph (1880-1948) **** King Lucas I (1917-1985) x Queen Elisabeth **** King Arthur III '(1919-2007) ***** ''Philip Bradly-Lashawn** x Malia Vensterdorp ****** Arthur George Bradly-Lashawn ****** Karen Elizabeth Bradly-Lashawn ****** Lily Helen Bradly-Lashawn ****** John Marcus Bradly-Lashawn ****** Vanessa Joy Bradly-Lashawn ****** Meryl Anne Bradly-Lashawn ***** George Bradly-Lashawn** **** Prince Thomas (1938-2005) x Princess Sarah (1960-2005) ***** '''King Dimitri I (1991-)* x Queen Mary Elisabeth (1990-)* ***** Prince Alexander (1995-)* ***Robert Noble (1894-1938), renounced association with the family in 1916. *** Prince Noah (1901-1992) x Princess Manon (1908-1988) **** Prince Theodore (1941-2000) x Princess Sylvia (1954-)* ***** King Sebastian I '''(1986-)* x Queen Louise (1987)* ****** Princess Alice (2011)* ****** Prince Arthur of Lovia (2014)* ***** Princess Elisabeth (1990-)* x Prince Karl (1990-)* ***** Prince Joseph (1994-)* **** Princess Lucy-Anne (1947-)* ***** ''Charles van Draak ''(1969-)** x Josefine Lundgren (1972-) ****** ''Nina van Draak ''(1996-)** ****** ''Timothy van Draak ''(1998-)** ****** ''Stella van Draak ''(2001-)** ****** ''Lisa van Draak ''(2003-)* *** Prince James (1902-1957) x Catherine de Montbazon (1901-1973) **** Princess Caroline (1922-1996) x Henry Chase (1918-1980) ***** Louisa Chase (1962-)* ***** David Noble (1968-)* **** Prince George (1924-1999) x Maria Torretasso (1926-2001) ***** Princess Helena (1969-)* x Anthony Mortensen (1963-)* ****** Josephine Mortensen (1991-)* ****** Albert Mortensen (1994-)* **** Princess Natalie (1939-1959) '''Note: * Living people Note: ** Illegitimate descendants Succession to the throne Symbols The symbol of the Lovian royal family is a simple white crown. It's on lots of seals and flags, including the Royal Standard, which is the official standard of the ruling monarch. Image:Royal Standard.png|Royal Standard Image:Seal of King's Gardens.png|King's Gardens Image:Flag of King's Gardens.png|King's Gardens Image:Seal of Noble City.png|Noble City Image:Flag of Noble City.png|Noble City Protocol The monarch usually is addressed as His Royal Highness, His Majesty, Sebastian I, King of Lovia, Sire or Sir. Politeness is regarded necessary when talking to the King, Queen or another member of the royal family. See also * History of Lovia * King Sebastian I * Royal Assignment * Royal Warrant Category:Royal family Category:List